Fishing for Fame
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: A young Rumplestiltskin joins a few boys from the village in the hunt for a legendary creature. He is determined to lose the stigma of cowardice, caused by his father's actions, and learns a thing or two about the world on his journey.
1. The Attack

AN: I've added many new characters, because it's a story about Rumple's childhood and we hardly know anything about that.

Fishing for Fame

The Attack

Rumple is strolling around the village. It's a small village, nothing more than a bunch of houses, more like huts really, near a river. He sees the town bully with his admirers in the distance and isn't in the mood for yet another confrontation. Adair will have to pick on someone else today. His brother, Aidan, always eager to please and desperate for a chance to outshine his older brother, has chosen a victim in Talieshin, a very shy and musical boy. Aidan takes his wooden flute and breaks it on his knee. At this Talieshin begins to cry, causing the group to bellow and laugh at him. The boy picks up the pieces of his flute and runs away as fast as his legs can carry him.

A few hours later, Rumple returns home. He has caught a trout and hopes this will make Miss Locke a little less angry than she was this morning when he had, accidently, spilled some of his breakfast. He had slipped and his bowl had fallen on the floor. Fortunately, it was not broken. Rumple doesn't know what would have happened otherwise. He had lived with Miss Locke the last three years, ever since Miss Rania had died. Rania was her first name, but he had been allowed to use it even if he was just a little boy. His father had given him in her care some years before and had left. Never to return. Only a few months ago, the news of his father's death had reached him.

Not a soul in the world cared for him, not really. His mother had died in childbirth and with both his father and Miss Rania gone, he was all alone. Miss Locke only took him in because she owed Miss Rania and because there had been some money, not much but enough to persuade her. Ever since the money had run out, she was distant and mean. Always snapping at his failings or his mere existence. The chances of her marrying had long gone, but with a child to rear, her last hopes of marriage had gone as well. She blamed him for that, for taking her dreams, unrealistic as they may have been.

* * *

The next day he is not so lucky. As he leaves the forest, he had been gathering wood for the fire, the group of boys stops him. They laugh, call him a coward, make a joke about his father, and take his wood. Just another day in his miserable life. He watches the group disappear and starts collecting wood again. When he is about to depart for a second time, he almost bumps into, Aengus, one of the culprits. "What do you want?" Rumple asks angrily yet slightly intimidated. Aengus may be slow and dimwitted, he is also very heavy and strong. Rumple is afraid his wood will be stolen again. "I lost my hat and came back for it," Aengus answers. Rumple doesn't reply. He will definitely not help him find it. "I didn't see anything," he finally says. "I'll carry the wood for you if you help me," the boy offers. That he cannot refuse. The bundle of wood is heavy and he is already late. "Ok," he gives in. "It's my brother's old hat and my dad will be so angry if I lose it; he won't get me another one, especially since I lost my shawl last week." Aengus looks a bit worried.

Everybody knows Aengus's dad. He is the town drunk who is always indebted to others, gets into fights regularly, and slaps his wife and children around. Rumple can see why Aengus is not eager to go home without his hat. They start a search, but stop when they see a group of men arrive, carrying a body and looking very grave. "You shouldn't be out here," one of them shouts to the boys. "Come with us," another one says. "But, my hat?" "It's dangerous to linger. We need to head to the village quickly." The men travel at quite a speed and the two boys have to run to keep up.

* * *

That evening, the village council has gathered. All the inhabitants are waiting for the council to appear from the meeting house and announce the decisions they have made. The villagers are afraid. The dead man was attacked by a mysterious creature and even the most stout-hearted men seem restless. The women and children are all standing close to each other and the mothers keep their youngest children in tight embraces.

The door of the meeting house opens. The village council, consisting of the richest, wisest and most powerful men, appears; they are just as shocked as everyone else. Adair's father, also called Adair, begins to speak. "Our friend and fellow villager, John Woode, has been attacked by an unknown creature. He has succumbed to his wounds in a matter of minutes. His gut was ripped open by something sharp, perhaps talons or claws. John was out on the water to check on his fish traps, so we cannot rule out a dangerous water beast either. These brave men," he gestures at the group that brought the body, "have found John in the water and took him to shore, at great risk to themselves. Until we know what we are up against, it is vital that we take measures for everyone's safety."

Another member of the village council, a man trained in magic, continues, "This may not be merely a beast, but could be a creature of a higher order. We've decided that all children under the age of ten should not leave the village under any circumstance. The older children and women should be accompanied by a man carrying arms whenever they leave the village. If that is not possible for various reasons, they should travel in larger groups, preferably more than four. To ease your minds, I have here," he opens his bag, "many amulets to protect you from danger. If you're interested, meet me after the announcements." His eyes are shining. This is a glorious day for his business.


	2. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Since the attack had happened, the village was in quite a state. Children were crying, mothers were out of their minds with fear and so were the men. Especially the ones with tasks way beyond the village borders. The council member that possessed magic had a blooming business. Most of his amulets were sold at high prices. The people were able, and even those unable were very eager, to give up priced possessions for amulets to protect their families. The poorest villagers promised him all sorts of debt arrangements or even indentured servitude.

Rumple did not obtain an amulet, and neither had Aengus. Adair and Aidan had gotten the very best amulets that were available and Talieshin also wore one around his neck. Miss Locke had sold a valuable ring to get an amulet for herself, but hadn't bothered to buy one for him. She had warned him to stay with the other children, not leave the village alone, or else suffer the consequences. Rumple was glad that he was older than ten, he was almost thirteen, otherwise he would not even have been allowed to leave the village. Everyone in the village was so afraid and upset, that it was nice to slip away in order to get some peace and quiet.

He knew he shouldn't be wandering out on his own, but since he didn't have friends, it's not like he had any other options. To stay as safe as possible he always kept the village in sight, and didn't venture into the forest on his own, or get too close to the water. Which was a shame really, because he loved fishing. He wondered what had happened to John Woode. Was it a fish-like creature or some winged animal, or perhaps some entirely unknown beast? He was eager to find out. It was an interesting mystery, a puzzle to solve, a welcome distraction from his dull and lonely life.

Near the water, he sees the group of boys gathered again. Adair is talking loudly, resembling his father, and the other boys are listening to this young charismatic and potential, probable leader. The amulet with a golden sun, symbolizing the sun's powerful protection, is swinging as he is gesturing wildly. They are talking ambitiously, as boys do, about catching the creature. Not hindered by their lack of experience in such expeditions, nor by the very realistic fears of their parents, they make plans for the hunt. Rumple is eavesdropping, quite aware that he will never be included, or beaten again if they see him listening in.

After being in an uncomfortable position for a while, he gives up. His muscles are aching. He sees an old man sitting on a tree trunk at a short distance. The man smiles at him. Rumple walks in his direction. The man is a wise man, and had been part of the village council for many years until the newly arrived and popular magical practitioner had taken his place. There was only place for four in the village council after all. "Heard anything interesting?" he asks with a small smile. Rumple is a bit ashamed, and feels uneasy in the presence of such esteemed company. "They want to catch the creature," he answers. "A very honourable task, indeed," the man replies, "though very unwise to be contemplated by mere children…" He is silent for a while.

Rumple decides to take his chances and begins to ask many questions as he can think of to this wise man. Does he know, or even have an inkling of what kind of animal, or creature could be behind the attack? Did something like this ever happen before? Are there beings out there that cannot be killed by swords or weapons? Did he ever encounter a dangerous beast himself? The man is a bit taken aback by the sheer amount of questions that Rumple fires at him. He is about to answer, when another boy is running towards him, screaming a question as well. "Will this one do?" The boy is carrying a small but straight tree branch. He hands it to man. "Yes, that will do very nicely," he answers. "Hello Rumple," the boy says. "Are you two friends?" the man asks surprised, looking at his grandson, Talieshin. The two boys don't know how to answer that particular question. No, they are not friends, not really; they are both outcasts, but that doesn't necessarily count as friendship, does it?

The man decides not to push and looks at the tree branch. "When you've finished making it hollow, I can put in the small holes for you. That is a precise task, which needs an experienced hand." "My grandpa is making me a new flute," Talieshin says happily. Rumple nods. The old man notices the awkwardness between the two boys. Time for some distraction, he figures and he tells a story about the founder of the village who encountered a serious threat just like this one, over 300 years ago.

* * *

"It will be your own fault if the monster catches you, and by being so careless, you almost deserve it!" Miss Locke is enraged that Rumple is still venturing out on his own, with this enormous danger out there. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. It's not like you really care!" Rumple spits bitterly. "Now, Rumplestiltskin, you know that's not true. I took you in and you are not even a relative of mine. I could kick you out anytime, but I haven't, have I?" Miss Locke is seething. You didn't even buy me an amulet, Rumple thinks to himself. "But you should make yourself more useful, bring in some money," she continues, "I'll have a word with Joseph Waterhouse to see if there are some tasks for a boy your age." Joseph Waterhouse is the overseer for Adair's father and the last thing Rumple wants, is to work at that farm, the largest and wealthiest of all. Especially with the owner's two sons laughing and picking at him every day. The image haunts him 'till he falls asleep.


	3. Farm Work

Farm Work 

No matter how much he had protested, and claimed that he could make money fishing and selling the fish, he had to start his first day of work at the farm today. He thought about simply not going, but didn't want to take the risk. He was in enough trouble already as far as Miss Locke was concerned. Several other villagers worked at the farm so he wouldn't really be able to leave the group anyway. He had been so stupid as to let his resentment show and Miss Locke had threatened to drag him to the farm singlehandedly. Of course, he wouldn't have any reputation left, if that happened. So Rumple has resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

The farm work itself was not that bad. The men were friendly enough and the overseer didn't exploit them. But the two brothers, now, that was another story. Rumple had been out on the field for two hours already, when they appeared and started their usual bullying and name calling. Joseph Waterhouse sent them away as soon as he noticed. But their intimidation had another negative effect. Of course, people knew who he was, but it was often in the back of their minds. The boys bullying, however, had brought old sins back to memory. His father's sins. The men started talking about the wars they had fought and the deserters they had known. Rumple felt awful, but was forced to listen to the stories. A rough and sturdy man had marched alongside his father and shared a tent with him. He felt cheated when his friend had suddenly disappeared one day, out of the blue. At the end of the day, the stories were crawling through his head like restless mice, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He left his tools and ran home.

* * *

Miss Locke was appalled when she heard what he had done. She told him to apologize to the overseer straight away in the hopes of salvaging the situation. Rumple really did not want to but she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. "I don't want you back here, until you have solved this," she shouted as he walked away. Joseph Waterhouse was not too keen to give him a second chance. "Anybody should be able to deal with a bit of teasing" he said. "Some of the men have mentioned what happened, but that doesn't excuse what you did. Those tools are not yours, you just left them lying there, for anyone to take. You are very lucky that they are accounted for, otherwise you might have had to pay for them, or you could even have been accused of stealing." He gave Rumple a stern look. "Please, sir, I really need this job," Rumple begged, fighting against his tears. "It's not my decision," he answered. "A matter as grave as this one needs to be discussed with my master. I'll let you know what his decision is tomorrow evening."

* * *

With bended head he enters Miss Locke's hut. "What happened?" she asks with a shrill voice. This boy will be the undoing of her, for sure. "Joseph Waterhouse has to discuss it with Master Adair," Rumple replies, utterly convinced that all is lost. "Oh, oh, hmm." She ponders on this news. "Master Adair, you say, perhaps that is not so bad after all," she says with a mysterious smile on her face. Rumple is taken by surprise. "How, how, is that not bad?" he stammers. "Well, I don't know that much about it really, but according to Miss Rania… Apparently your father and Adair go back a long while. They were friends I think, although they would have made quite an unlikely pair, maybe it's just gossip…" Her eyes darken again. "We will just have to wait and see, I guess." A few minutes later she adds, "If you don't get that job back, perhaps we should look for an apprenticeship someplace else. The merchants are coming next week, they might know of a position somewhere. If Master Adair does not want to rehire you, your chances of finding work in this village will be very small, indeed."


	4. Defiance

Defiance

Rumple hadn't slept. He might have to leave this village, the only place he was familiar with in the entire world. A part of him was petrified at that thought, but another part was very curious and exited. Miss Locke thought it would be terrible if he couldn't return to the farm, but he was not so sure if he shared that sentiment. There wasn't really anything to keep him here. Perhaps a journey with the merchants, an opportunity to learn a trade, wasn't so bad. But he would have to wait until tonight to find out what would be his fate.

During the day, he wanders out on the fields. He takes care not to go anywhere near Master Adair's farmhouse. When he gets near the forest, he hesitates. It might be unwise to enter on his own. A small fire in the distance lures him into the dark woods nevertheless. As he comes closer to the light, he notices that it's Adair and his following. They appear to have built a raft and have gathered some provisions. As Rumple listens to their conversation, he suddenly realizes that, unlike the other boys, both Aengus and Aidan are not displaying pure admiration for Adair. They seem put out and, jealous, maybe. That's interesting, he thinks. Being the pariah of the village, it never occurred to him that insiders might have their own issues.

As the group is preparing to return to the village, he keeps very still. He decides to leave when the boys have gone, because they might see him if he leaves first. Aidan and Aengus are hanging back a bit, and Rumple is close enough to overhear them speak. "He always wants to have things his way," Aidan is complaining. Aengus nods in agreement. "He thinks he's the big leader, father's first born and heir, everyone's favourite…" "I don't like having two older brothers either," Aengus complains. "They always do everything without me, get to see the world, go to war…" "You know what we should do?" Aidan whispers, "Take the raft ourselves, leave them all behind; that way we'll be the heroes!" "Just to two of us?" Aengus says surprised. "Isn't that, you know…" He doesn't actually say the word dangerous, in case Aidan thinks he's afraid. "Who else do you want to take along?" "I don't know." "See, we'll go together."

* * *

They've just finished dinner, when Joseph Waterhouse knocks on the door. Miss Locke greets him and he enters the shabby hut. "So, not to beat around the bush here, Master Adair decided to give you another chance. You are an incredibly lucky lad, you know that?" "Thank you, sir, thank you so much!" Rumple and Miss Locke exclaim in unison. "Why don't you go outside now, boy," Joseph continues, "I need to discuss some matters with Miss Locke here." Rumple runs out of the house, very relieved. Having lost the chance of adventures stings a bit, but his relief is many times greater. He can stay, he doesn't need to abandon the only life he knows.

As they see Rumple running away, with a much lighter step than yesterday, Joseph continues. "I'm not certain as to why he would do this," referring to his master. "I've seen him lash out for far lesser violations. Both running away and abandoning his tools are not easily overlooked." "Perhaps, because he is a child still and it was his first day," Miss Locke offers as explanation. "No, that wouldn't matter to him. It must be something else, something else entirely…" "Have you ever heard something about, well, Rumplestiltskin's father and your master?" Miss Locke asks somewhat nervously, wondering if she should even ask such a personal question. "No, I haven't, should I have?" he asks amazed. "Just something I heard a long time ago," she deflects. "Oh, well, talk plenty in a small place like this, and that's what it is, just talk. The idea of my master, and that man…. Are cowards really men?" he scoffs. "I shouldn't put any stock into it, if I were you." And with that he brusquely takes his leave.

* * *

Rumple meets the magic practitioner, or bumps into him, literally. "Watch it, young boy, what's your name again?" the man asks not too nicely. "Rumplestiltskin." "Right, Miss Locke's young fellow." Seeing an opportunity, he adds, "You haven't been round for an amulet yet, have you? I would have remembered." "No, that's right," Rumple says defiantly. He doesn't like this man and his magic. Frankly, he's a little scared of him and his bulging eyes. "Your Miss Locke got quite a good one, I recall." "She's not my Miss Locke." Rumple rolls his eyes. The man ignores his behaviour. "I could get you one for tending to my garden," he offers slyly. Rumple hesitates. "I can see you are interested, you cannot hide your inner thoughts from me, you know…" He continues, "The herbs in my garden need tending to early in the morning and late in the evening. I cannot always be bothered myself, but it's a vital job nevertheless. Fortunately, there is usually someone desp… ," he coughs loudly, "interested enough to assist me." "No, thanks, I can defend myself," Rumple answers far more bravely than he actually feels. "Your loss young fellow, your loss indeed," he shakes his head, puts a look of terror on his face and mumbles sinisterly, "You'll wish you'd taken my offer soon, very soon…"


	5. Life As We Know It

Life As We Know It

The next day at work wasn't as bad as he had expected. Rumple had feared going to the farm again, but apart from a few laughs and some sour remarks, the men had been cordial. The master's two sons had not bothered him, in fact, he hadn't even seen them. They were probably in the woods finishing the preparations for their journey. Rumple had caught Master Adair looking in his direction once or twice and that had made him very nervous, but he was probably just imagining it. There wouldn't be any reason for him to do so; he couldn't think of one at least.

At lunch break he notices Talieshin walking by with his grandfather. They have brought a loaf of fresh bread for Talieshin's father. Rumple cannot help but overhearing what they're discussing. Talieshin has brought his new flute and is showing off to his dad. "Grandpa put a spell on it," he exclaims after he finishes playing the song. "Oh, so that's why it sounds so nice," his father teases him. "You shouldn't tell people though," his grandfather warns. "You should be more careful about such things." "But, why? Aren't you proud of your magic?" "Sure, sure, but it's a gift that needs to be used with care, and not boasted about, or flaunted." His distaste for his successor in the council is shining through.

* * *

A few uneventful days go by and everyone is feeling less afraid and more relaxed. It seems that life has returned to normal. Rumple is starting to like his work in the fields. There is a camaraderie among the men that is quite appealing. His childish dreams of glory are slowly fading away. He is making money, which makes him feel very grown-up. It could also buy him more leeway with Miss Locke and eventually his independence. He is definitely looking forward to that day!

* * *

But, of course, tragedy did strike again. Some women and children ventured to another faraway and less muddy part of the river to wash and clean their things. They were travelling in a large group but didn't carry any weapons, apart from some small knives. Not that it would have mattered much. Two of the women were gutted in a shift movement of colour, claws, and teeth. Which so many eyewitnesses it should be possible to identify the animal, but that was not what occurred. Everyone had a different story. Some said the animal came from the sky and was a giant bird; others said that the creature had come from the deep, out of the water, and was a demonic being shaped like a fish. Not one description matched, which led to even more speculation. Were the women and children too shocked to remember? Did the creature possess the power of shape shifting? Perhaps it had cast a spell to confuse and confound the witnesses?

* * *

That evening the village council decides to make new, more restrictive rules, to keep everyone safe. Since both attacks happened in or near the water, the villagers are discouraged to go near it. They should get their water from the wells and the fishermen are urged to get their boats out of the water and hire themselves out for other jobs for the time being. If need be, they could get loans or, perhaps, live with relatives for a while. The houses and huts, close to the riverbank should be abandoned and the occupants should stay elsewhere.

The village is soaked with fear once again. That night, many people do not sleep. Some of the families that lived near the riverbank are staying at friend's houses. Miss Locke has also harboured some of her friends. A widow with two children and a teenage girl and her father. The hut is getting very crowded and someone snores throughout the night. Rumple hears the little children worry and cry, and later, in the middle of the night he overhears Miss Locke and her friend whispering about the beast. They're comparing the several stories they've heard to make sense of it, but they can't.


	6. Visions

Visions

That same night, a hallucination happens upon the magical man. It's very shocking and the darkness of it, takes a toll on his body. He shivers throughout the night and vomits a few times. In the morning, his current servant makes him a herbal potion which calms his nerves. He discusses the night's events with him and tells him to gather the village at dawn, because he has an important announcement to make.

* * *

The village stands surrounding him. Everybody is tense and is watching him closely. He needs to deliver his message from the higher powers. "Last night, I was enlightened by a vision," he begins. "The vision was terrible, my body was shaking.." He pauses for the desired effect. "The task befalls me to deliver this message. The reason for this terrible beast visiting our village lies in the harbouring of a dark power. The river gods are displeased and will continue to take lives until the situation is remedied." He is silent for a while to let the message sink in. People start to whisper. He coughs to signal that he isn't finished yet. "Alas, I do not know who is responsible for the wrath of the gods, but I promise you all, that I will soon! In the meantime, anyone who might know someone responsible for this disaster can come to me and we will ask the river gods to answer us in a ceremony a few days from today. If the gods refuse to answer, we will consult the Oracle of Nahara who lives at the source of the river." The crowd is grave and silent. Everyone knows the Oracle of Nahara cannot be defied or questioned. His message is very grave, indeed, and when the crowd finally disperses, the seriousness is written on their faces.

* * *

"I'm concerned about this," the old wise man says to his son and grandson. "Why? Isn't it good news to know how we can solve this terror?" his grandson asks. "Maybe, but a witch hunt at random villagers could be a result," his grandfather answers. "Everybody that has a grudge can name someone as the dark power behind it all. It's a terrible fate to happen upon you." "Surely, people will be wiser than that," his son says hopefully. But Talieshin suddenly gets worried, what if people point to him? He isn't popular, quite the opposite. He isn't the only one in the village to worry about that.

* * *

The next few days are awful. People blame each other for the deaths. The most absurd accusations are uttered against a number of people. Rumple and Talieshin, however, didn't need to worry in the end. All the allegations that have been made, are against adults.

At the night of the ceremony, the children are not allowed to watch. Some of the more squeamish villagers have offered to look after them because the ceremony involves a bloody form of sacrifice. After long hours of consulting his chicken, cat, and fish bones, a guilty party has not been identified. The accusers are upset, the accused terribly relieved. They are not doomed, yet.

The following day, the magical practitioner appoints some of the able men to accompany him on a journey to the Oracle. They have been handpicked on their devotedness to him. When they set out, many villagers are shouting their blessing, whereas others are quietly mumbling their disapproval.

* * *

The vision has divided the village. Some are quick to point fingers to potentially guilty parties, others are worried about the consequences. Feeling are running high and with several huts abandoned and people being cooped up together in the remaining ones, old irritations resurface. Rumple has taken to making even more long walks than usual to get away from it all. Miss Locke has told horrific tales of a witch hunt in the village when she was little and that's not easing his mind one bit. A woman was burned at an improvised stake. Miss Locke remembers it well. She is worried about herself as she doesn't have a husband to protect her.

* * *

The sun sets and Rumple knows he should be heading home soon. He is not looking forward to another night in a crowded hut and lingers. As he is about to go, he sees some movement at the edge of the forest. Fear rises inside him. He is by himself with no one in sight. If it's the beast, he doesn't stand a chance. He is squinting his eyes to make out the shape he sees in the distance. Soon, he realizes it's not a beast as he can make out two men. Rumple sighs his relief. He slowly approaches and notices that they are dragging something. He fervently hopes it's not another body.

Coming even closer, he recognizes the shape as a raft. The raft. The two men turn out to be Aengus and Aidan. Rumple hesitates. Should he run towards them or away from them? He doesn't fancy another confrontation but is very curious as well. He decides to take his chances and runs to the boys. "What do you want?" Aidan shouts at him from afar. "What are you doing?" "We're going to catch the monster!" Aengus replies, grinning with anticipation. "Can I come?" Rumple is amazed at his own question. "Of course not," Aidan sneers. "We could use another hand…." Aengus says. "But him? You know who he is, don't you? And his father?" "So, I'm not my father either," Aengus argues defensively. "I'm not a coward," Rumple speaks up for himself. "No? You left our farm on your first day." Rumple has no response to that accusation. He stands a bit forlorn and looks longingly at the raft. Adventure, glory, all his hopes are suddenly wrapped up in this one moment. "I can fish, get wood," he begins. "Everyone can," Aidan scorns. "Three is better than two," Aengus states the obvious. Aidan glares at him.

During the discussion someone else has approached the three boys, but they didn't notice. "I want to come too," a soft shy voice remarks. It's Talieshin. He may be somewhat afraid of Aidan, but if he leaves the village he doesn't have to worry about the entire group of boys or the coming witch hunt his grandfather mentioned. He is drawing strength from the presence of the other two boys. "This is my journey!" Aidan shouts loudly. "Not some gathering of.. of.." He is very angry. "You know, it would be wise to take me," Talieshin pipes up. "I've got an amulet, and they don't," he mentions triumphantly. He takes it out of his tunic. "See, it has a pan flute on it." "So, I've got my own amulet. The sun amulet is the best one anyway. It means the sun watches over you. I don't need yours." "But, who watches over you by night?" Talieshin asks innocently, but with a sparkle in his eyes. Rumple grins despite himself. He enjoys not being on the receiving end for once. Aidan is starting to feel cornered.

* * *

AN: All of the boys have the need to proof themselves, for various reasons, and going after this creature seems the perfect way to do so. But, since they are not exactly friends, they may encounter difficulties, not to mention monsters.


	7. Foolhardy

Foolhardy

"We were going to go together, remember," Aidan tries to get Aengus to see sense. They are not taking these two strange, unworthy boys. "I never agreed to that you know," Aengus reacts. "The more, the merrier?" he tries. But that doesn't work. It only causes Aidan to get more riled up. His plans are starting to crumble. "There's enough space on the raft. It was made for a whole group of boys, so four shouldn't be a problem." Aidan is seething but slowly losing his authority. Not wanting to give in too easily, he has an idea. "You two can draw straws for the third place," he decides. "It's called a compromise," he adds, remembering his father using that word on occasion.

They get into a longwinded discussion again, after the drawing of the straws, because it's unclear which straw was longer and whether they peeked or not. But Aidan already has another idea. They should state why they are the best companion for the journey. Rumple is not pleased with that but hasn't got a choice. He names all his skills, but they are not that remarkable and Aidan just loves to point that out. Talieshin is small and shy but he is lucky enough to wear an amulet and he has managed to convince Aidan with that aspect. After all, perhaps the sun amulet doesn't work at night…

* * *

Rumple becomes angry. It's not his fault that he doesn't possess an amulet and he has more skills than Talieshin. He argues his case, but as Aidan eloquently states: "Magic matters." Aengus also interferes on Rumple's behalf. He really doesn't want to be on a raft with two spoilt and pampered boys being the only one without magical support and quite possibly ending up doing all the unpleasant chores. "Aidan," he says, "Before we decided to go ourselves, the group was around ten." "Eight" he interrupts, "Can't you count?" "Either way, four isn't that much," he continues, used to being ridiculed by others, "We'll need to get food, wood, take turns staying awake or rowing." "Fine, I can always use another servant," Aidan replies. Rumple wants to punch him for that, but Aengus stops him. "I guess you work for me now, instead of my father." He glows at the prospect of ordering yet someone else around. Rumple takes a swing but misses because Aengus grabs his arm and drags him with him.

"What did you do that for?" Rumple asks indignantly. "Do you want to come or not?" "Yes, of course, but he can't treat us like that." "You'll get used to it." "Well, I don't want to." "Look here. Either you take it or you go home. It's as simple as that." "He's got you wrapped around his finger, hasn't he?" "He's my friend." "Some friend," Rumple scoffs. "You have to remember who you are, and who he is. I, for one, am lucky that they, Aidan and Adair, took me under their wing, otherwise I might have been in trouble long ago." He is silent for a while, pondering if he should tell more or not. "A few years ago, my father was in enormous debt, once again," he sighs heavily, "and he almost sold me to the merchants. They told their father and he stopped it. If I wouldn't have been their friend…" He shudders. "Master Adair decided to pay his debt if I would be willing to look after his boys." Aengus smiles, and continues, "Since I was already doing that, I happily agreed. That's why I have to go with him now, I'd never forgive myself if I stayed here and something happened to Aidan." When Rumple doesn't respond, he adds, "I'd far rather have you with us as well, otherwise, I'm the only one with ordinary skills and we're probably going to need them." This argument helps, and although he still hates the idea of humouring Aidan, he does want to join the hunt badly enough to endure it, he hopes.

* * *

A few minutes later, they are out on the water. The raft is filled with an array of food, weapons and other tools. Aidan had ransacked his father's tools supply, and so had some of the other ―though not currently present― boys, and the result was quite impressive. Aengus had also visited some of the abandoned houses of the fishermen and has taken nets and harpoons for the cause.

As they are following the river downstream, the raft takes off swiftly. They sail for almost an hour and row closer to shore at the nearing nightfall. It seems safer to be on shore for the night and the river is still small enough to reach the shore relatively easy. "Perhaps we should continue," Rumple says. He is not too sure about the distance they have travelled and the last thing they need is a search party that will take them back only hours since the beginning of their journey. Aengus agrees, but the other two boys are not convinced. Aidan is holding his sun amulet and looks anxiously at the darkened sky. Rumple and Aengus silently chortle.

They decide to take their chances and do continue. None of them want their journey to be in vain or interrupted before it has begun. Besides, the stolen goods make them even more determined to achieve their goal. If they succeed, they will be hailed as heroes, but if they don't, they might be considered to be common thieves and their fate is generally not a pleasant one.


	8. Panic

Panic

"That blasted boy is late again," Miss Locke is muttering to her friends who are gathered around their meal. "The trouble he always seems to get himself into..." "It is getting dark soon. Do you know where he went?" "No idea. He usually wanders about somewhere. We'll start eating, shall we?" "Perhaps we should look for him," one of her friends suggests. "Oh, heavens, no, there's no need, he'll turn up soon enough."

* * *

Later that evening, the village is getting restless. Talieshin hasn't come home for dinner, and Master Adair's second son is missing as well. Aengus' parents didn't miss him yet, but notice his absence after they hear about the other missing boys. They form a search party but as it is dark and they don't know in which direction the boys went, or even if they went together, their efforts are unsuccessful.

* * *

It isn't until the following morning when Adair tells his father about the raft and their foolish plans to kill the monster, that they figure out where to start their search. A group of men follows him to the woods and they see an empty spot of flattened grass where the raft used to be. "It's gone, it was still here yesterday," Adair shouts. His worries for and anger at his younger brother are fighting for the first place inside his head. "Looks like they took it." "I can hardly imagine Talieshin being with them, though," his grandfather mentions. "Why is that? Don't all boys love adventure and glory?" Master Adair asks him. "Yes, yes, of course, but, well, our Taliesh wasn't friends with the other boys." He reckons it unwise to elaborate further on that particular subject.

Meanwhile, in the village, some of the fishermen have prepared a boat for the chase. They found, or rather didn't find, the missing nets and harpoons. "I hope they don't hurt themselves with it," one of the older fishermen mumbles. "Serves them right," his less forgiving neighbour says.

* * *

The boys sailed for most of the night, but eventually decided to go to shore and get some rest. Aengus took the first watch and the other boys went to sleep. Early in the morning, Rumple took the second one, and soon after they saw the first rays of the sun they continued their journey. They needed to make a head start.

They don't stop for breakfast but eat some bread on the raft. The journey, so far, is going pretty smooth. The river is calm and they have figured out how to manage the raft. The four boys are very pleased with themselves. Hostilities have ceased for the moment and they are chatting and admiring the shores on both sides. None of them notices that they are being followed by a pair of eyes on the nearest riverbank.

* * *

The magic practitioner and his men are approaching the source of the river, high in the mountains. This is the place where the Oracle dwells. She is both beautiful and dreadful. The Nahara Oracle is feared by many. Her knowledge of the world and her insight in minds and futures beyond measure. She is said to have contact with the river gods and will be able to appease them. That is what he hopes, he and his men.

* * *

The search party, consisting of some fisherman, villagers, and Adair ―who was determined to go, which his mother strongly opposed and his father deemed a good exercise or even punishment― is about to leave, when the merchants arrive. They bring more bad tidings. The beast has terrorised several villages along the riverside and is still at large, roaming their country. Although witness accounts still differ, the nature of the monster has been identified. Several people had seen the animal slay its victims and managed to stay hidden, or even escape. The creature is rumoured to be a Griffin. Why such a monstrous beast should suddenly appear in their towns is unknown to all. Griffins are famed for guarding treasure but do not generally have a connection to rivers or water. The news stuns the village and the search party is delayed. The village council wants to discuss the matter first.


	9. The Pack

The Pack 

In the absence of the magical practitioner, Talieshin's grandfather agrees to take his place on the council once again. The other members are Master Adair, Alderman Arius, and farmer Theodore. The Alderman is their local delegate and farmer Theodore is the owner of the second farm of the village. They enter the meeting house silently and gather round the table. All four of them are anxious and afraid, but only two of them are personally invested in the matter in hand, which makes a decision even more difficult.

"I guess there are two issues at stake here," the Alderman begins, when everyone remains silent. Usually Master Adair opens the meetings but he is utterly spent and looks shocked and baffled. "The search party and the defence of the village against this beast." "If there is to be a search party," Theodore answers, "we should be careful about who to put in it. We need able men for the defence of the village and all the grounds." "What do you mean, if there is to be?" the wise man lashes out, "Of course, there will be a search party, we can't leave our boys out there on their own!" "You don't even know where they are or if they went together! For all we know, they are safer than we are. They might not even be on the river anymore. If they went to the mountains, or deep into a forest they will be safe enough."

"Since we do now know that the creature is not a fish, or water monster, that is not entirely true, now is it?" The doubt the farmer had cast on the necessity of a search party has taken Master Adair out of his daze and his eyes pierce the other council member. "The beast may have attacked people near the river, but it could easily change its course into forests or mountains."

* * *

The boys had covered quite a distance and when they saw farmland filled with crops and not a soul in sight, they decided to increase their supplies. The river had broadened but was still calm and peaceful. It took a while to get to shore, but it was worth the effort. They gathered as much as they could carry and stuffed their raft with lettuce, carrots and edible roots. Their shadow followed their moves.

* * *

"It should be around here, somewhere." The group of men have left their horses and are now trailing a rocky path through the mountains. "Have you ever been here before?" One of his men asks him. "No, never, but I feel I'm being guided." "They say the Oracle cannot be deceived. That she can see through lies and enter one's mind, reveal all your secrets." The man's voice is shaking. He had agreed to going on this quest out of a genuine feeling of responsibility towards his wife and children, but now, he wishes he had stayed at home. "For those of good heart, there is nothing to fear." The magical practitioner is trying to sooth him with a commonplace remark. They see a cave ahead of them. "This must be it." He is excited. The magical man had long awaited this day. He had longed to see the Oracle for himself, but there had never been a valid reason or opportunity to make the treacherous journey.

* * *

"You know what the name of that wood over there is, do you?" Talieshin asks the others. "No," they answer a little irritated. "It's very well-known." He tries to gain their interest. "My grandfather has told me many stories about it." "It's just a forest, I can't see anything special about it," Aidan says. "Those flowers and bushes are looking different though. I've never seen anything like it." Rumple is curious and suggest to go and take a peek. "We've just left the shore, do we really need to go to some forest?" Aengus complains. Being the biggest of the bunch, physically, he is always singled out to row against the current. "It is said to contain healing mushrooms and special leaves and flowers, all with their own powers." Talieshin is lecturing them, and Rumple is listening closely.

They finally reach the river bank, it took them longer than before, because Aengus went on strike. The other boys joke about leaving him on shore for mutiny. Talieshin has explained the name of the forest and its meaning. It's called Mirabilia which means full of wonders. The boys are ready to be amazed by its secrets.

* * *

The council decided to send out a small search party. Adair still wanted to join, but both his parents forbade it this time. Master Adair didn't want both of his boys to be an easy target. He would have liked to go with the men himself but felt duty bound to remain in the village. Talieshin's grandfather wanted to join as well, but his son convinced him not to. "You're getting older and more vulnerable, even if you don't want to acknowledge it. Let me go instead." He let his son persuade him, only to change his mind and follow the search party on his own.

* * *

The forest is indeed a marvellous place. The colors are vibrant and the waft of summer is tickling their skin. Talieshin is gathering mushrooms, whilst trying to remember his lessons. Rumple is collecting leaves and plants at his instructions. The two of them stay close to the raft but the other boys don't. Aengus is getting logs and looks around for berries. Aidan is running around discovering the wonders of the forest. As he is admiring the diversity of nature, so much more variety than he is used to, he suddenly notices that he is on his own. Aidan doesn't see the others anymore; he doesn't panic but feels, nevertheless, strongly compelled to go back.

He looks around and wonders for a moment which path to take. Did he go right or left? Where is the river exactly? His heart starts beating faster and he desperately tries to remain calm. His struggle to do so, is being registered from the bushes. Aidan's sighting of a pink flower causes him to realize which route to take. At the same time Aengus makes an alarming discovery. He notices some droppings, large ones. Aengus calls out to Rumple and together they figure out that it indicates the presence of wolves, maybe? Talieshin quickly makes for the raft, but Aengus wants to go deeper into the forest and warn Aidan. Rumple is torn between the two possibilities.

* * *

The men have reached the cave. They had hoped that it was the dwelling place of the Oracle, but it turned out to be the entrance of a long tunnel. It takes them by surprise and they hesitate to enter. The magical man uses all his persuasive power but only three of his group of six are willing to go with him. The others cannot be convinced, not with threats nor promises.

* * *

He decides to go with Aengus to help him find Aidan. Two know more than one and perhaps it will increase their speed at locating him. Soon they see Aidan in the distance and run towards him. It takes them a while to notice that Aidan is running like crazy too. "Turn back, turn back," he shouts, but they cannot hear him yet. When he becomes more visible, they see that he is being chased by a small pack of wolves and the gap between them is closing.

Talieshin has untied the raft and is waiting for the others. He hears shouting and his stomach turns. When he sees both the boys and the wolves, he really panics. Rumple and Aidan are pretty fast, but Aengus is lagging behind and the wolves are almost gaining on him. Their teeth are snapping and the earth seems to move under their trampling paws.

Aidan gets on the raft first, but the other two are still fleeing for their lives. Talieshin has a sudden idea and starts throwing apples at the wolves to slow them down. It works, they are distracted for a second, but it also aggravates them. Rumple is almost there and points to the meat on the raft. Aidan looks surprised but Talieshin immediately starts throwing the salted meat to the wolves. Aidan joins in and Rumple pushes the raft a little further into the water. Some of the wolves go for the meat, but others continue to follow Aengus. Huffing and puffing he finally jumps on the raft and they take off, rowing as fast as they can. Two of the wolves venture into the water, chasing after them, but soon give up as the boys are swiftly taken into the flow.


	10. Newfound Friends Or Foes?

Newfound Friends Or Foes?

"That was so close," Aengus' voice is trembling. The four boys are shaking. They can still hear the howling in the distance. "Let's never, ever split up again," Talieshin says. The irony of his remark escapes him. "Good idea," Rumple mumbles. Aidan feels ashamed. It was his fault after all, for drifting away from the others. "Too bad about the meat, though," Aengus says. "The meat saved you!"

* * *

The men in search of the Oracle have been in the tunnel for a long time. It feels like ages. They don't remember how long exactly as it is impossible to tell in the dark. Two of them are seriously discussing going back, but the magical man does not accept that. He will not go alone or with only one companion. They had set out to do this together and so they should.

* * *

At a fork in the river, the boys turn to the left, based solely on the fact that the water seems less tumultuous. With the river being increasingly wider and wilder, it had also taken considerably more effort to keep the raft stable and on course. "Perhaps we should have stayed at home," Talieshin shrieks as the raft makes a sudden, unexpected turn. "A bit too late for that, wouldn't you say," Aidan replies. "If this continues, we might be better of staying closer to shore," Rumples says and the others agree. At the nearing nightfall, they end up on a very small beach, pull the raft ashore and go to sleep.

* * *

The search party has assembled for the next day in pursuit of the village boys. Some had christened them the "daft dimwits," others preferred the "foolish fellows." Talieshin's father wasn't too happy about his son being described like that but even he had to agree that the boys had been very reckless indeed. "Do you think they have passed Mirabilia yet?" one of the men asks. "Perhaps they are in the forest now," he answers, "my boy has always been fascinated by Mirabilia, especially since his grandfather has told many a story about it." "Let's hope they are still there, because after the forest, the river gets worse. That, and," another man ―the self appointed leader of their small group who has valiantly fought some battles in his time― responds, "one of the river branches leads to a mysterious place. Not many have returned from that corner of our world." He looks appalled by the mere thought of it.

* * *

The boys have had a good night's sleep, undisturbed by animals of any kind, but are still a bit shaken up by the events of yesterday. Earlier, the evening before, the four had discussed plans on how to react to attacks. They had divided the weapons they had taken among themselves and established some basic rules on staying together, fending of small animals, or hiding from big ones.

When they are finishing their breakfast and are making preparations to sail again, they hear a rustling sound. "It's coming from the bushes," Aengus whispers. All the boys take up their weapons. Rumple feels a bit silly as his designated weapon is a harpoon and they are currently on a sandy beach. All they boys are focussed on the bushes but who- or whatever is staring at them cannot easily be distinguished.

* * *

The magic man is feeling nauseous. The air in the tunnel is thick and almost visible. They have been in the dark so long that they are slowly losing their wit. One of the men is convinced he has gone blind, another thinks they have died already and the third is screaming and shouting like a madman. He himself is the only one still standing, mentally and spiritually, because physically he is stumbling like the others.

Suddenly he raises his head. He heard something or thought he did. "Did you hear that as well?" he asks, but their replies are negative. There it is again, but they do not acknowledge the voice a second time. "You are the only worthy one," the voice tells him. "They cannot enter, leave them behind." The voice is commanding and yet serene and sweet. "Perhaps you should take a rest," he tells his men, "I'll go a bit further, to see what is ahead of us." They mumble their consent, or, more accurately, are either too apathetic or deranged to really care.

The magical practitioner tries to run, hard as that is in the dark, and has soon covered some distance. After a final bend in the tunnel, he sees light. A wondrous mix of light blue, light green and lemon coloured light. He sees rays of light softly enter the end of the tunnel and hears a soft voice singing a strange song.

* * *

Aidan approaches the bushes from the left, Aengus from the right and when they are closing in, they see two hands sticking out of the bushes. This universal sign of surrender releases most of the tension. "Show yourself!" Aidan shouts. A boy rises from behind the bushes. He is a bit taller and stronger, probably a bit older as well. "Have you been following us?" Rumple asks him. The others look surprised. "Well, I heard or saw little flashes of something a few times." He answers the unasked question in their eyes. "You didn't say anything," Talieshin sounds as baffled as the other two look. "I thought it was a bird or squirrel," he defends himself.

"Let's go to the matter in hand." Aidan takes the lead. "Who are you and why have you been trailing us?" "My name is Phelan. I've been travelling alone for a while, doing odd jobs at farms and such, and when I saw you plundering the fields I decided to see where you were going." "Why? Did you want to betray us to the farmer?" Aengus is suspicious of this fellow. If he has nothing to hide, why didn't he approach them sooner? "No, of course not, I just wanted to see who you were before I talked to you. I've been wrong about people before," he adds darkly.

"How did you survive the wolf attack, if you were so close by?" Talieshin asks Phelan. "I climbed up a tree," he answers. "So they couldn't catch me." "You were very lucky," Aidan says, after he mentions a case in which a wolf was able to climb a tree. "I hope we'll never see wolves again." Rumple remembers the big snapping teeth only too well. "You're a quick runner at least, Aengus was trailing miles behind!" Aidan slaps Aengus on his shoulder and gets a sour smile in return.

* * *

The sight is so peaceful and beautiful after the long exhausting journey. He is standing in the entrance of the tunnel; he has reached the other side. He looks out over a valley, very small, but with marvellous colours, sounds, flowers. It appears heavenly. "Come and drink," he is summoned, and he notices a jar of water next to him. Totally exhausted he sits down and gulps the water like a starving child. He still hasn't seen the Oracle of Nahara but the strength of her voice fills the valley. "This water has been taken from the source of the river. It will give you bodily strength and spiritual insight so that you may be deemed worthy to consult me." The man shivers. What if I'm not worthy, he thinks and starts to tremble. It was after all mainly, though not solely, curiosity that took him here.

* * *

"So I can stay and come along?" Phelan sounds relieved. "Of course, the more, the merrier, right Aengus?" Aidan laughs. "You can have the first watch tonight," Aengus replies, happy to share the nasty duties with another person. Aidan had been pulling rank, so to speak, and never took the night watches. Talieshin dodged the watches as often as he could, and since he was small, shy and easily spooked ―on his first, and thus far only, night watch he had managed to wake them three times in a row over nothing― they let him get away with it. This Phelan is a great addition to their little group. Someone who knows how to survive, even on his own.


	11. Revelations

Revelations

The search party had entered Mirabilia. It took them some time to convince themselves that the boys were no longer there. Footprints, crumbs, even some leftover eggs, showed that they had visited the forest. The men were briefly disturbed by the paw prints they saw, but also slightly consoled by the fact that there weren't any signs of the boys being taken by the wolves. No drag marks, blood, bones or any other human parts in sight.

"We have to be quick if we want to gain on them," their leader says and they depart swiftly. "It's very important to get to them before the fork in the river." "Why?" One of the men asks ignorantly. "Because, if they have chosen the wrong path, we might not be able to save them. I, for one, do not want to visit that place. Those willing to go should decide so at their own peril." "You cannot abandon the search if there is still hope of their survival," Talieshin's father sounds concerned. "Like I said, it will be for each one of us to decide." His tone suggests that the argument is closed.

* * *

The magic man feels revived. That water was extremely invigorating. His strength has returned and so has his hope. Perhaps he will be accepted by the Oracle. "What do I have to do? Will their be a task?" He ventures to know. The voice answers: "State your trouble before me and I will judge its worth." And so he tells all that has happened. The several attacks of a mysterious beast, the river gods who would not answer, his visions of a dark power harboured in their village.

* * *

The boys are happy with their choice of the left river branch. The water had been quite calm, so far, but the river did widen again. This causes some concern. They quarrel over the different possibilities they have. Go to shore and just travel on foot or follow the river as long as possible. They do not fancy heading out into the sea, but a calm lake might just be the place to find the monster they are looking for.

* * *

The search party has finally reached the fork in the river. They decide to split in two groups and try to figure out in which direction the boys went. When they seem reasonably sure that the boys took the left turn, all hell breaks loose. This waterway leads to a hazardous place and their leader instils fear into the men. He gives up his position as leader and dares others to take it upon themselves. Talieshin's father is shocked at this turn of events. He tries to make a case for pursuing them, but he is the only one with a personal connection to the lost boys. Two of his friends join him, but the others are not prepared to put their lives on the line. They will follow the right river branch, in case they are mistaken about the boy's location. The three men are left behind. Soon, however, they notice Talieshin's grandfather in the distance. Father and son have never been so relieved to see each other.

* * *

"You can enter!" A girl suddenly materializes in front of him. An extremely pale girl. She shines like crystal, has pearly skin, and her long flowing hair resembles the fur of a snow fox. Her eyes are the lightest baby blue he has ever seen. The magical practitioner is very surprised. This is unbelievable. A child…

A feeling of disappointment enters his mind. A mere child cannot save his village, can it? "How DARE you question my power?!" she shrieks. The shrill sound makes his ears ring. "I invited you to enter, now, I COMMAND you!" Petrified the man stumbles out of the cave into the valley beneath him.

* * *

Sooner then they had expected the boys had to make a decision. The river had widened and widened until they had found themselves at its mouth. It led into a lovely lake. The beauty of the lake and the calm, almost serene, water had touched their senses and they couldn't find any reason to stop sailing. If they had entered the lake from the other side, they might have noticed the shrine dedicated to the beast of the lake…


	12. The Request

The Request

The magical man is shaking in terror. He is standing in the middle of the valley and the Oracle of Nahara is seated on a rock before him. It looks like a carved throne. She locks him in a piercing gaze. "So you want, need, my help," she says after an agonizing silence. "Yes, not for my own sake," he adds quickly, "but for my village." "I will need your help in return," the Oracle answers. "I'll do anything," he responds, eager to please and terrified at the same time.

"My gift, my power is great, but it comes with a grave restriction. I am bound to this place and cannot leave this valley. I was taken here to be tutored, but my guardian passed before his time and I was obligated to take his place. A spell keeps me from leaving." She is suddenly weeping.

"What do you want me to do? What can I do?" he asks desperately. "My power cannot be greater than yours. I don't know how to release you from this prison…." "Here's what you must do," she whispers and begins to give her instructions.

* * *

"So, what is this terror that they are all so afraid of?" he asks his father. Talieshin's grandfather sighs and begins in a solemn voice. "The legend of the lake tells us of a creature that guards the lake. Many a man has tried to slain it but all have failed. The creature possesses some unknown power, although I have heard whispers when I was a young man. There are certain ways, perhaps, to address the problem." He falls silent.

"Well, tell us!" the three men urge him. "The power of the creature is in it's ability, or so it is said, to transform and bewitch. If this effect could somehow be stopped, it might be easier to slay it." "Do you have an idea on how to achieve that?" they ask eagerly. "Well, I did have something in my possession with that kind of power…" he sighs. "What do you mean, did?" his son shouts in frustration. "I gave it away, didn't I, to someone I care about deeply." He answer mysteriously. "What, some woman?" One of the men scorns. "No, to my grandson, but I've never had the chance to fully explain its worth." "The flute." Relief spreads over his son's face. "They still have a chance." "Maybe," he says darkly. "I used the spell on the flute, but before I could teach him how to use it properly, he was gone."

* * *

"It's such a beautiful lake, and later on, in the moonlight, it will be even better." Aidan reveals a bit of a romantic heart and is immediately teased by the others. "I'd be happier on shore," Aengus mumbles. "Me too," Rumple echoes. "Don't make such a fuss, you two," Phelan says, "It's the most peaceful water I've ever seen. We are as safe as we'll ever be."

He and Aidan are quickly becoming best friends, although they are also both very eager to lead the small group. Phelan and Aidan start whispering about girls, but the others can hear some bits of the conversation. They soon figure out that Aidan has a crush on a girl called Hazel, but that his brother likes her as well. Aengus fills in the gaps for Rumple and Talieshin as he knows Aidan the best. Rumple remembers Hazel, the Alderman's daughter. She is very pretty with beautiful brown eyes and alabaster skin. Her younger sister, however, is far more interesting. Feisty and fierce, but sweet and cheerful too, and just as beautiful. And very, very unavailable for a lad such as himself. Her name is Milah.

* * *

The magical man's head is spinning. The Oracle will do everything in her power to appease the river gods to take this curse from their village. But he will have a task himself. A challenge to face. He stumbles back to the men that are waiting for him. "Let's go. We have a quest to fulfil," he greets them, both enthusiastically and weary at the same time.

He explains to the men what has happened as they search for their way out of the long, dark tunnel. The Oracle was trapped in her valley. She enjoyed her gift and was honoured to be chosen. But, she was only meant to be an apprentice and she never had the chance to reconcile with someone dear to her who opposed her tutoring. Now she was doomed to be a prisoner and although her voice reached far, her loved one was far out of reach.

The Oracle had also promised to give him the identity of the dark power festering in their midst, but only after he had kept up his end of the bargain. It was vital to the well being of himself, his men, and his village that his mission would not fail. He is eager to get out into the fresh air again and start their journey.


	13. The Treacherous Lake

The Treacherous Lake

Night falls and the raft is still floating on the water. The moon has come out from behind the clouds and the boys admire the beauty around them. It really is a very peaceful place. As they are slowly approaching the middle of the lake, they decide to get some sleep, even though they are not on shore. It is Aidan's turn to have the first night watch. Since Phelan had joined them, he had found it much more difficult to escape this unpleasant task. The other boys try to find a comfortable position to enter the world of dreams.

The soft rocking of the waves helps them to fall asleep. A soft, almost unnoticeable singing, also does the trick. Soon Aidan is the only one awake, and although he can barely keep his eyes open, he fights hard to stay awake.

* * *

The magic man remembers what the Oracle told him. It was a long and strange story and he contemplates exactly how much he should tell the others. He had told them the short version, but had left out most of the details. The Oracle had powers and so it goes to reason that her parents had as well. Or maybe not. Anyway, the Oracle was looking for her mother, whom she hadn't seen for many years. Being imprisoned in a beautiful valley near the river source, far, far away from most of the world, she had been desperately calling out for help. The Oracle of Nahara's only hope were the few visitors who came for her help and guidance. She traded them hope for hope, information for information, but so far, she hadn't found her mother. This task was now his.

* * *

Aidan wakes, he had fallen asleep after all, and quickly looks around him. The other boys are still asleep so they had not noticed his failure. He decides to stay extra alert to make up for it. However, the warm breeze and the rocking of the waves, make him drowsy once more. When he sees the one he has been dreaming of for so long, he doesn't know whether he is awake or not. She speaks to him in a soft, sweet voice.

"Hazel," he whispers, "how can this be? You cannot be here, can you?" "Of course, I can, my dear… I'll be with you always." "I must be dreaming. This is just a lovely dream," he responds, still dazed. "It is not," she replies as she approaches the raft. "I'll show you. I'm as real as you."

"Let me take you with me," she whispers as she reaches out her hand to Aidan. Completely confused, Aidan takes her hand. She _is_ real. He feels himself being dragged into the water. Being under her spell, this does not shock or warn him. "Hazel, Hazel. Finally you notice me," he says. "I thought you liked Adair better." Hope fills his heart as his body slides into the water.

* * *

The large search party does not find any more clues that they boys went in this direction. "No sign of them anywhere," one of them remarks. "I guess they did go to that awful place you warned us about." Their leader, reinstated in his position, nods. "So, what should we do now?" someone else asks. "Go home?" one of the fishermen suggests hopefully. "Or should we follow the other group?" a braver voice adds. Their leader remains silent as he considers various options.

* * *

The sudden sound of splashing water awakens Aengus. He is appalled at the sight before him. Aidan is being taken by a woman, a mermaid, a siren, and she drags him with her. How is it possible that he does not fight her? he briefly wonders. Aengus starts to shout, demanding her to come back, but she laughs mockingly as the distance between them increases.

"Wake up, wake up!" Aengus' warnings are unnecessary as the other boys are staring utterly stupefied at the two in the water. They all see something different though. "What's Milah doing with Aidan?" Rumple asks, at the same time as Phelan is uttering a similar phrase, except for the name.


	14. The Lure of the Lorelei

The Lure of the Lorelei

He dreamt this day would come. Being in Hazel's arms. Feeling loved and wanted, and most of all, being chosen over his elder brother. Him, Aidan, not Adair, had caught the heart of the town's most beautiful maiden. The water caresses his feet as the mermaid caresses his face. "Come and join me. Live with me forever," she whispers. "Of course, forever," he stammers back, still in awe of this enticing sight. He doesn't notice that she slowly drags him deeper into the water.

* * *

They boys are devastated and arguing about what to do. "How can it be Milah?" Rumple asks to no one in particular. "It's Rose, you idiot," Phelan snaps back. Both Aengus and Talieshin are amazed that the other two boys don't see the creature for what it is, a dangerous siren. "How can you not see?" Aengus shouts frustratedly, "and they always say I'm the stupid one!" "Do you think this will help?" Talieshin remembers his flute, although he cannot phantom how it could be of any use. "Music? At a time like this! Are you out of your mind?"

* * *

Despite the other boys' scorn, Talieshin begins to play on the flute. Nothing happens. Aidan is being pulled under water. The boys are moaning, shouting and rowing as fast as they can to the place where they saw him go under. As he is racking his mind to remember what his grandfather said regarding the flute, he unconsciously begins to play the Silent Siren Song.

* * *

Aidan is appalled. He is suddenly in the arms of some beautiful but dangerous woman with tail. How is this possible? He is also feeling rather breathless. Aidan starts to fight. He claws at her eyes with his fingers; his legs kick her tail. The woman is saying soothing words but he is no longer spellbound by them. As he manages to poke her eye, she releases him for a moment. He is able to reach the surface before her and gasps for air like a new born baby. Seconds later, the siren surfaces as well.

* * *

"Look, look! There he is!" Phelan spots Aidan first. The boys are pretty close by, but their relief only lasts a few seconds. The mermaid is grabbing Aidan again, but this time her façade is broken. The boys stare at her, as she chuckles, and dives again. "Wait, wait," Rumple shouts, "can't we make a deal?"

* * *

Aidan feels his limps become weaker. Dizziness takes over and his last coherent thought is of his village, his family. Will he never see them again? As he almost loses consciousness, he doesn't notice the upward pull. The siren takes him to the surface, but doesn't let go of her prey. He inhales the stinging, cool air again, but is enchained by strong, almost tentacle-like, arms. "What can _you_ do for me?" The mermaid taunts them. "You have nothing to offer…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the original search party has decided to go home. There is nothing more for them to do. If the others are willing to sacrifice themselves to the mysterious monster of the lake, so be it. The next turn in the river should take them in the right direction again. Some of the men feel a bit guilty, but others are glad they are on the journey home. High above the river, a few miles ahead, a Griffin flies, sharply peering at the river underneath and stretching its claws. Even the slightest movement catches his eyes and his mighty wings take him fast to any spot.

* * *

"Speak, stupid boys!" The siren demands. "What can you offer me, in return for this?" She scrutinizes the boy in her arms, and adds: "Not that he is that special, a bit on the small side." The boys glance hopefully at each other, when she continues: "He will do fine though." "Is there something you want?" Talieshin says in a small voice, surprising everyone including himself by answering her question. "Well, five boys is better than one," she laughs peevishly. Aengus, frustrated, loses his temper and thunders: "Don't mock us! Tell us what you want!"


	15. An Impossible Quest

An Impossible Quest

"Five little boys, young small mortal boys, cannot help me." The siren sounds bitter. In other circumstances, the boys would have been quite offended by her remark, but they are too scared to really notice the insult except for Aengus who shouts: "We can do plenty!" He is very agitated and feels responsible for Aidan's fate.

"We're not bound to this place." Talieshin repeats something from an old tale he remembers about creatures of the deep. The eyes of the siren are filled with hate, hate and tears. Her fiery eyes send a piercing look in his direction. "What do you know about anything, young sorcerer?" "I'm not…" Talieshin begins, but thinks the better of it. "You carry the flute. Don't you know the power of magic?" Talieshin stammers something about his grandfather, who gave the flute to him, that he is the one with magical abilities. The siren is not convinced. Flutes like that are never just in someone's possession, whoever carries it has to be worthy of it. Clearly he is, since her disguise was ruptured by his doing.

* * *

"I'm my grandfather's apprentice." Talieshin offers a plausible explanation as the siren continues to question them. It is not technically true, although he will be his apprentice in a few years' time. Other than a few stories, he doesn't know all that much about the powers of this world and beyond. "You are right of course, I cannot leave this lake, wherein lies my doom. Perhaps also yours," she threatens them. "Unless…" "Unless what?!" Being the eldest and slowly coming back to his senses, Phelan speaks up at last.

"If you can find a way to break the spell that surrounds this lake and is my eternal border, I may release your friend, and dare I say, leader?" She smiles wickedly. "Until then, I will keep him to ensure your cooperation. How's that for a deal?" the siren asks Rumplestiltskin directly. "You mean taking him hostage," he replies, narrowing his eyes. "He will be a useful reminder for you all to do your task." She starts to swim away. "Where are you taking him?" they shout. The siren doesn't answer, but soon they see her putting Aidan onto a very small island at the other side of the lake. A flash of light, like lightning and a colourful bubble surrounds him. The siren returns and utters a final message to them: "He will live, for now, but he cannot leave his cage, much like myself. Do not underestimate or disappoint me!" She lets out another of her hollow laughs and dives back into the deep dark water.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Aengus looks at the others for leadership. "We'll try and break the barrier, perhaps Talieshin's flute will help." It's the only idea that springs to Phelan's mind. "I agree, we need to rescue Aidan, or at least try," Aengus responds. "It will not work," Talieshin says quietly and Rumple agrees, "that's powerful magic. There is nothing we can do." "Even so, we will try." Phelan encourages them to row as fast as they can.

* * *

Aidan doesn't know how to feel. He is very relieved to be on solid ground again. But being trapped and lonely is hardly an improvement. In the distance, he can see the raft, far, far away. He touches the colourful barrier; it is cold, fluid but also solid. Aidan kicks it, but nothing happens. He begins to panic. How will he ever escape this island and this strange, unworldly, prison?

* * *

On the river, Talieshin's father and grandfather and their two friends, are making progress. The river is wild, but they are experienced with its ways. Suddenly, they see lightning in the sky above the lake that is their destination. "Just what we need, a thunderstorm," one of the men murmurs. "Dad?" "I can't hear any thunder, do you?" "It's above the lake," the other friend says as reality sinks in, "so that could mean something different altogether. Am I right, wise man?" "Yes," he nods his head, pondering the situation. "So that must mean they are there." "Do Griffins cast out lightning?" "No, they do not. They may breathe fire, perhaps, but I don't think they cast spells. It's an animal, highly dangerous, but an animal nevertheless." "So, what has cast that spell?" "And what kind of spell is it?" "We will not know until we see for ourselves. We need to make haste."


End file.
